MMX
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Pluto invents something and does some stupid stuff with it, with Cyborg and Beast Boy helping him. Rated for big boobs


**MMX!**

Down in Pluto's lab, which was in Titans Tower basement, the inventor himself was giving a presentation to his good friends, Gar "Beast Boy" Logan and Victor "Cyborg" Stone. Pluto, who was also known as Yoshiyuki Takada, was showing them what he'd just created.

"OK, Plutes, what is it you got to show us?" Cyborg asked.

Pluto cleared his throat, the visor of his headset glinting despite the limited lighting of the lab. He began, "Gentlemen, this will be my greatest creation yet and the girls will love it! I present to you...drum roll please..."

Beast Boy assumed the form of a lemur did a drum roll on his belly.

Pluto held up what appeared to be a ray gun with MMX on the side, "THE MAMMARY MAXIMIZER!"

"Memory Maximizer?" remarked Beast Boy.

"'Mammary', not 'memory'," Pluto clarified. Beast Boy still looked confused.

"It makes boobies bigger," Cyborg explained so his best friend could get it. Beast Boy grinned.

"SWEET!" the changeling exclaimed.

"That's right, it is sweet," agreed Pluto.

"But, isn't Blackfire big enough?" Cyborg asked. He and Beast Boy had walked in on her with her top off and she was definitely not lacking in that department.

"Oh, she is. She has perfect proportions." He drew her figure with both hands in the air. "Perfect hour glass."

"So, what are you gonna use it for?" Cyborg asked.

"I figure I help Terra and Jinx out with their lack of assets," said Pluto. "And maybe help Starfire out too. She's a bit small compared to her big sis."

"What's wrong with Terra and Jinx?" Beast Boy asked.

Pluto pulled out a telescopic pointing stick and directed their attention towards a whiteboard with Terra and Jinx's pictures stuck on it. He had drawn circles around the girls' chest area. "As you can see," he began, "These girls are flatchested! Sure, they cater to a select few of men but they are in the minority! Most men prefer big and bouncy breasts, right?"

"Right!" Beast Boy raised his fist.

"Cyborg?" Pluto asked.

"I might sound sexist, but yeah, I like them big," confessed Cyborg.

"Alright, so let us commence Operation: Big Boobie Babe!" Pluto declared.

"You've been planning this a long time, haven't you?" Cyborg asked.

Pluto answered with a huge grin.

* * *

"OK, Beast Boy," said Terra as Beast Boy brought her out onto the beach which was around the Tower, "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, just something HUGE!" Beast Boy answered. That was the signal. Pluto jumped right out of the sand and aimed the MMX (Mammary Maximizer) gun at her.

"Terra, say cheese!" Pluto shouted.

**ZAP!**

**BOING!**

"WHAT THE HELL!" Terra's A-cups had now turned to D-cups!

Beast Boy and Pluto exchanged salutes before the latter fled back into the sand.

Terra glared, her fists clenched, growling, "Beast Boy…"

"You know, Terra, you look really sexy right now," Beast Boy complimented. The way her breasts looked stretched against her crop top was definitely doing it for her.

She blinked, her anger subsided, "Really?"

"Hey, didn't you have that swimsuit you wanted to show me?" he asked.

* * *

Jinx and Draco were walking into the common room.

"Thanks for taking me shopping," she said to her boyfriend.

"You're welcome, Jinxy-chan," said Draco.

All of a sudden, Pluto jumped out from where he was hiding, which was behind the kitchen counter. "Jinx, say cheese!"

**ZAP!**

**BOING!**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY...Hey, these aren't bad." Jinx's A-cups had turned to D-cups as well. Draco gawked.

Pluto twirled the gun around and blew at the barrel like a gunslinger. "I'm...good..."

"Say, Ryuki, want to try these babies out?" Jinx teased, grabbing his wrists and putting them on her chest. He couldn't make a coherent sound and just babbled.

"My work here is done!" Pluto then zipped off.

* * *

"You sure this will work?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Trust me, BB. As soon as Cy lets Star into the garage, I jump out of the T-Car and zap her," Pluto whispered back.

"Are you sure Robin won't be mad?"

"Mad? He'd be thanking us for giving his girl a mighty mammary makeover!"

Cyborg was welcoming Starfire into the garage. "What is it you wanted to show me, Cyborg?"

"Oh, just a BIG change I did to my baby," Cyborg responded. The trunk of the T-Car sprung open and Pluto jumped out with his MMX aimed at Starfire.

"Say cheese!" Pluto shouted.

**ZAP!**

**BOING!**

**R-RIIIP!**

The three boys gawked as Starfire's breasts grew to massive size, way beyond anything her top could contain, ripping it up and leaving her all exposed.

"Uh-oh," Pluto sweatdropped.

* * *

Pluto, Beast Boy and Cyborg were later seen strung up in the garage with notes taped to their foreheads. They looked like they had been caught in blender by their condition. Beast Boy had rips all over his suit and bruises, Cyborg had dents and was missing both arms, and while Pluto showed no visible signs of injury, he was passed out and his hair was a mess, plus he was missing his clothes leaving him in his boxers. The T-Car also looked like it had taken some damage as it was upside down.

Robin and Shadowcobra, who'd returned from patrol, just stared.

"What do you suppose happened?" asked Robin as Shadowcobra took one of the notes.

Shadowcobra answered, "Probably something stupid, perverted, or any combination of the two." He read the note, which was written in Tamaranean, "Ah…I see."

"What does it say?"

"Check the surveillance camera footage."

* * *

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOM!-**_

_Beast Boy: GYAAAAH!_

_Cyborg: WAIT, STAR, HAVE MERC-AAAAHHHH!_

_**-CRASH!-**_

_Pluto: (screaming girlishly) Mommy!_

_Cyborg: Star, stop beating me with my own arms! SWEET JESUS!_

_**-BOOM! BOOM! CRASH!-**_

_Cyborg: My baby!_

_Pluto: Star, put the car down!_

_**-SMASH!-**_

_Pluto: Not on me!_

_Beast Boy: I'm out of here!_

_ZAP!_

_Beast Boy; My ass! My ass is on fire!_

* * *

Robin and Shadowcobra were viewing the security footage and the latter snorted, "No wonder they looked like that." Robin stared blankly. "Robin?"

"Was that Starfire and what happened to her?" Robin asked.

"From what I see, it was their fault. I can't say I blame her for reacting like that."

"So, what did the note say?"

"It was a list of Tamaranean curse words used to describe what those three are and how she described their actions."

* * *

Later that night, Kat snuck into the Titans Tower and then into Pluto's lab. On his work table were the blue prints for the gun. She picked them up she laughed evilly. With a few design modifications she could make Pluto's gun into a Catgirl Maid gun. "MWAHAHAHAHA! Finally, the Mutt makes something I can use! HOHOHOHO!"


End file.
